Royalty isn't Everything
by berrygirl7
Summary: People think that when you are of royal blood you are lucky. Well for Mikan it isn't... for her Royalty isn't Everything : first story! hope you'll like it! :D
1. Wanting Freedom

So, this is my first fanfic and I hope you bear with me! Thanks in advance for reading it! :)

* * *

><p>Royalty isn't everything<p>

Chapter 1- Wanting Freedom

Mikan's P.O.V

Some of you may think that being a princess is everything, but let me tell you it's not. People keep on expecting you to be prim and proper and blah, blah, blah. Well, it's not easy to meet their expectations, and to add insult to injury, my parents keep on nagging about me being the next heir to the kingdom.

By the way, I'm Mikan Yukihira, 16 years old, next heir of the Yukihira kingdom. One and only daughter of Yuka and Izumi Yukihira and the most tortured teenager in the world. Well, not literally. Some of you may consider me the luckiest girl on earth. I mean, why wouldn't I? I have all the material things I want, all the beautiful shoes and dresses and about everything a normal teenager could ask for. Except for one thing, I don't have FREEDOM.

Just once in my life I want to be free. I want to be able to take walks in the park without my bodyguards following me, to be able to go to a regular school where I can meet many friends (not that I don't have friends). And to be able to walk around without people bowing or addressing you as 'You're Highness' or 'Your Majesty.'

Normal P.O.V

"Mikan-sama, are you listening?" her private tutor inquired, breaking her train of thoughts.

"Huh? Y-yeah," Mikan answered absent-mindedly.

"What are the most important things needed in Commerce?" her tutor asked, raising a brow.

"I don't know… Sorry, I was quite distracted," Mikan smiled sheepishly.

"Please do listen to me, Mikan-sama, it's quite hard to teach a pupil who isn't even cooperating," the tutor said desperately.

"I really am sorry… Can we call it a day? I'm going to ask my parents if I can take a walk in the park," Mikan stated as she stood up.

"Very well You're Highness," the tutor bowed.

"Just call me Mikan," she replied as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mom and Dad," Mikan beamed as she entered the living room.<p>

"Hello darling," Queen Yuka greeted while King Izumi just nodded.

"May I go for a walk in the park?" Mikan asked.

"Yes you may, but bring your body guards with you," Izumi answered.

"Yes dad, I'll be going now," Mikan said as she kissed her parents on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Mikan's P.O.V<p>

I put on black jeans and a white shirt under my blue varsity jacket. As much as possible I would want to look normal. Although, I doubt I even look like a normal person when there are many bodyguards around you. Well, a walk in the park is a great chance to escape my body guards. I smirked at that idea.

Normal P.O.V

"You're Highness, shall we go?" Misaki, her most trusted bodyguard asked.

"Just call me Mikan and yes we shall," Mikan answered as she tied her chestnut hair into a simple ponytail. Mikan got her mother's looks, the chestnut hair and the hazel orbs are exactly like Queen Yuka's.

"Mikan-sama, what park shall we got to?" Misaki asked again.

"Same as usual," Mikan answeres, trying to avert her attention anywhere but the stares and the bows of the other people.

Mikan's P.O.V

I have to think of a reason to make an escape. Come on Mikan! Think, think, think. Aha! I got it.

"Misaki?" I asked trying to feign innocence.

"Yes You're High-, I mean Mikan-sama?" Misaki looked at her.

"I need to go to the bathroom, urgently," I said acting as if I needed to urinate.

"Right away Mikan-sama," Misaki answered while signaling the other bodyguards.

* * *

><p>Mikan's P.O.V<p>

"Shall I go in with you Mikan-sama?" Misaki asked.

I pretended to blush. "No Misaki, just stay by the door, I wouldn't want you to hear me urinating," I answered 'shyly.' Misaki chuckled and stood by the door as I closed it.

Yes! This is my chance. I searched the bathroom for any windows and Bingo! I found it. I slowly unlocked the screen and raised the glass. It was a good thing that I'm small and was able to slide off the window smoothly. As soon as I was out, I ran to towards the opposite direction to avoid my bodyguards (all 7 of them).

* * *

><p>Misaki's P.O.V<p>

"Mikan-sama are you done?" I asked, it was already past five minutes and still Mikan-sama hasn't got out of the bathroom.

There was no answer.

"Mikan-sama?" I tried again.

Still no answer.

I broke down the door , afraid that something happened to the princess. Oh no! She has escaped. I quickly ran out and signaled to the others to find Mikan-sama and promised the saleslady that the kingdom will pay for the damages done.

* * *

><p>Mikan's P.O.V<p>

I have to move fast or else they would catch me. I reached the park but I kept on moving. I was too near the area and soon enough they would find me. I was too busy running that I didn't see someone in front of me. BUMP! And I fell butt first. Darn, they'll probably catch me now.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! please review :)<p>

berrygirl7 xoxo


	2. The Hyuuga Family

Hey guys! I would like to thank Elli for her encouraging review! :D So... here is the second chapter of Royalty isn't Everything! Hope you'll like it! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- The Prince<p>

Mikan cursed as she stood up. "Watch it idiot," the person she bumped muttered.

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" Mikan exclaimed furiously.

"None of your business," the person retorted back rudely.

Mikan took a good look at the person who insulted her and was shocked. The person was a guy with raven hair and captivating crimson orbs.

"Like what you see?" the guy boasted, smirking.

"You wish!" Mikan answered turning around, blushing.

"Well next time you plan on turning your back on people, make sure to wear a belt so that your polka-dotted panty won't be seen," the guy said.

Mikan turned around abruptly with wide eyes. "PERVEEEEEERT!" Mikan screeched.

"Tch, so loud," the guy exclaimed as he turned and walked away.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me you sneaky, perverted fox!" Mikan exclaimed.

The guy turned around an amused look pasted on his face. "Who are you to boss me around?" the guy challenged. And their argument began.

* * *

><p>Misaki's P.O.V<p>

I have to find the princess! If something happens to her the King and Queen will kill me!

"4 of you search the town! While the rest stays with me, we'll search the park," I barked at the others. It was a relief they complied.

We arrived at the park and guess what? The princess was right in the middle of the park arguing with some guy. And yes, the princess was making and outburst. The people are starting to crowd around them and was that the paparazzi I just saw? In that case, I must hurry up before the princess embarrasses herself more.

* * *

><p>Mikan's P.O.V<p>

I've had it with this guy, he is sooooo rude! I have to tell mom and dad to sue him! He is disrespecting me and I am a PRINCESS (not to be boasting). I'm sure this guy recognizes me, I mean, everyone recognizes me, people are even starting to crowd around us.

"You should be careful with your words polka dots, you don't know who you're dealing with," the guy warned.

"Oh yeah? I'll sue you for… for," I tried to retort running out of reasons to argue with him. Man, this guy's a handful!

"Running out of reasons, Ms. Polka dots?" the guy teased smirking.

I just stomped my foot on the ground.

"Mikan-sama!" that was Misaki! Oh no, I totally forgot I was trying to escape.

"Misaki what are you doing here?" I asked pretending to be shocked.

"Whoa Ms. Polka dots! Didn't know you had bodyguards," the guy teased again, raising his hand in mocked surrender.

The nerve of this guy! "Let's go Mikan-sama, the paparazzi is just lurking around in the corner and you wouldn't want to embarrassed, would you?" Misaki whispered.

"Fine, let's go," I obliged; thinking of being on TV arguing with a guy sounds bad enough.

"See yah around Ms. Polka dots," the guy waved as he walked to the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Mikan's P.O.V<p>

When we arrived at the palace I expected a long lecture from my parents. But surprisingly when I arrived my mom pushed me hurriedly towards my room telling me to wash up and look my best.

"Why mum? What's happening?" I asked as my servants prepared my bath for me.

"The royal family from the Hyuuga Kingdom is coming to visit, tonight," Yuka explained while ushering her to the bathroom.

After I bathed I was dressed hurriedly with a beautiful yellow-orange dress. The dress made my chestnut hair and hazel orbs pop. My mom praised me, hugging me and getting emotional of how her baby girl grew up so fast.

"Uh mum I think the hairdresser wants to fix my hair now," I stated breaking free from my mom's grip.

After an hour all of us were finally ready. I studied myself in the mirror and I had to admit I look pretty good. My hair was in a sophisticated bun with some strands curled and hanging loose and I was wearing light make-up. The yellow-orange dress suited me perfectly.

Normal P.O.V

Mikan and her parents waited for the Hyuuga family in the living room.

"So Mikan, I've heard that you escaped earlier when you were taking a _walk_ in the park," Izumi stated, raising a brow.

Mikan looked down. "Y-yeah, but I wa-," Mikan started but was cut off by the announcement of the head soldier.

"The Hyuuga Family has arrived," the head soldier announced.

"Save it for later _darling_," Izumi whispered before the Hyuuga family entered.

"Hello Kaoru, Ioran!" Yuka greeted, as she hugged Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga. (Ioran is King Hyuuga)

"Hello Yuka, Izumi!" Kaoru greeted hugging back. Izumi and Ioran just nodded respectfully at each other.

"These are our children Aoi and Natsume," Kaoru introduced ushering forward a little girl and a teenage boy both with raven hair and crimson eyes.

"And this is our daughter Mikan," Yuka introduced also, gesturing to Mikan.

Suddenly Mikan gasped. "It's YOU!" she exclaimed pointing to Natsume.

"Yes me, _Princess Polka dots_," Natsume said smirking.

* * *

><p>So hope you enjoyed! Please review... so I can improve my work :)<p> 


End file.
